P r o m i s e? A l w a y s
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Riku x Own Character. A gift to us. Disclaimer and summary inside. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Day One

**Summary:** Does forever really exist? Can two people truly stay together forever? Can they overcome all their obstacles and actually push through and stay together? Is it possible? Isn't it only a myth? It can't be true…can it? The only way to see if it is true or not is to see for ourselves. Riku x OC - A gift to us.

**Disclaimer: **I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

It was like nothing else existed. Nothing but herself and the pair of  
lips that were attached to her own. Sweet yet salty like the ice cream  
yet something else. It was a taste that could only describe him. It was  
a strong spice that she couldn't name even if she tried. But she didn't  
care. With a man like him, who would. She practically melted when he  
wrapped his arms around her waist, which she replied by wrapping her  
arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through silver blue hair, loving  
the feel of it's softness.

When Riku pulled away, their breaths came out in heavy pants. "Baby, did  
it hurt...?"

Moryu looked up at him. She had never seen such love in someone's eyes  
for her. She smiled at him, a mischief glint in her eye. "When I fell  
from heaven?"

He stared at her for a long time, a blank expression on his face. He  
then smiled at her, ocean blue eyes sparkling as they cupped her cheeks.  
She assumed he was going to kiss her...but the playful pull of her  
cheeks blew away all those thoughts.

"You take the cheese out of it!"

"Ah ha ha haa!"


	2. Day Two

**Summary:** Does forever really exist? Can two people truly stay together forever? Can they overcome all their obstacles and actually push through and stay together? Is it possible? Isn't it only a myth? It can't be true…can it? The only way to see if it is true or not is to see for ourselves. Riku x OC - A gift to us.

**Disclaimer: **I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

It was like nothing else existed. Nothing but herself and the pair of  
lips that were attached to her own. Sweet yet salty like the ice cream  
yet something else. It was a taste that could only describe him. It was  
a strong spice that she couldn't name even if she tried. But she didn't  
care. With a man like him, who would. She practically melted when he  
wrapped his arms around her waist, which she replied by wrapping her  
arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through silver blue hair, loving  
the feel of it's softness.

When Riku pulled away, their breaths came out in heavy pants. "Baby, did  
it hurt...?"

Moryu looked up at him. She had never seen such love in someone's eyes  
for her. She smiled at him, a mischief glint in her eye. "When I fell  
from heaven?"

He stared at her for a long time, a blank expression on his face. He  
then smiled at her, ocean blue eyes sparkling as they cupped her cheeks.  
She assumed he was going to kiss her...but the playful pull of her  
cheeks blew away all those thoughts.

"You take the cheese out of it!"

"Ah ha ha haa!"


	3. Day Three

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

FYI, this isn't how long me and him have been together. It's actually quite longer than this. You know...if you can't tell... xD

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly down upon the sleepy Destiny Island town.  
Up and down the streets, students were going to school and opening  
shops. You know, simple morning duties. And of course THEY would be  
going along with their morning duties too. Side by side they walked down  
the most deserted streets. She hated interacting with his many fangirls  
and she was sure he didn't want her hurting any of them. So it was a  
win-win situation. For her that is.

Moryu yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. She didn't want to go  
today. Not after last night. She glanced over at her partner, jealous of  
his soft looking locks. It was amusing that he didn't seem affected at  
all. Now that was a reason to be jealous. She wished her had his energy  
and stamina. ...She could find a good use for such talents.

Now it was Rikus turn to yawn. He usually hated doing that in front of  
her. Why? Because it might affect him later on tonight. ...And he didn't  
want that. That was when he realized that she wasn't by his side at that  
moment. He turned, spotting her eyeing a key-chain in a shop. He sighed,  
closing pale eyelids over ocean blue eyes. "You know, if you don't hurry  
we'll be late for school."

As soon as he opened his eyes, there was the raven haired female,  
playing around with his Heartless insignia key-chain. She looked up at  
him, fake black hues staring into ocean eyes.

She stood up, straightening herself out. "I'm sorry what did you say? I  
was too busy stealing-I mean-borrowing your key-chain here."

The stared at each other, blank expressions on their faces. And then  
finally, Riku smirked. It was the very smirk that had Moryu shivering  
every time he looked at her with it. And the glint in his eye that was  
only a slight hint of it was enough to tell her something was going to  
happen.

"That was very bad of you Moryu-chan...I'm going to have to...PUNISH  
you for it tonight..."

"Nngh...I-I can't wait, Riku-sempai..."


	4. Day Four

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

"Riku~!"

Said man looked at her, smiling as she ran walked towards him. "Hmm?"

The raven haired girl smiled up at him, a glint in her eyes. "Kiss  
me...?"

He smiled at her. Of course he was going to give her what she wanted.  
When he leaned forward was when he realized something. She was...really  
short compared to him. He looked down at the 5'4" girl who had her eyes  
closed and lips puckered for the kiss. She was indeed shorter than him  
by a lot. He wondered why he never noticed it before. He chuckled at the  
thought.

Moryu opened her eyes, appalled that he would laugh at her at this  
moment. "W-what's so funny?"

"I just realized you're shorter than me."

"So?"

"So I have to lean down to kiss you."

She thought about this for a moment. How could she not notice it  
before? He was right! She kneeled on the floor, feeling more depressed  
than usual. The silver haired male continued to laugh but stopped when  
he looked down and saw his girlfriends depressed mood. He sighed, a sly  
smile creeping on his lips. He reached down, wrapping her arms around  
her smaller form. The ravenette yelped in surprise as she was lifted up  
into the air but quickly moaned as she felt a pair of soft lips upon her  
own. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know..." Riku said, smiling as he broke the kiss. "I can always  
LIFT you up for...special occasions..."

Something told her that she wasn't going to be able to walk for a while  
after tonight.


	5. Day Five

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

Their limbs were entangled in a strange dance.

Their lips and tongues exchanged DNA, mint and feminine with spice and  
manliness.

Nothing in the world existed. Only themselves and what they were doing.  
All they thought about was the person they were wrapped so lovingly  
around.

He was the one to pull away first. "I...I love you, Moryu-chan..."

And she smiled at him. "I love you, too, Riku-kun..."


	6. Day Six

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

The boat hit the dock with a loud creaking sound. She didn't mean for  
that to happen. The ravenette climbed out of the boat, struggling to  
climb onto the dock. She was too old for this. That or she just wasn't  
as strong as she use to be. ...Both seemed pretty right. Anyway, her  
eyes scaled the small island of her childhood, wandering where the man  
in question was. And there he was, sitting on the paupo fruit tree on  
the mini-island. Sighing, the raven haired female made her way to the  
island, wanting only to go home and sleep. But she was always willing to  
give up her sleep. ...Only for him though.

Finally, she reached the silver haired male who seemed to be completely  
unaware that she was there. If he was, then he was good at hiding it and  
pretending that she wasn't. Fake black hues darken in irritation. First  
he tells her to come to the island at sunset and then he just ignores  
her? Talk about rude.

"Excuse me? I'm here!" Nothing. If she could glare holes through him,  
she could. Regular glaring would have to do. "Hello? What did you call  
me out here fo-?"

She was cut off by a star shaped fruit being thrown at her. She barely  
reacted but caught it just in time. The paopu fruit was quite heavy. It  
must have been one of the ripest that grew on the top of the tree. One  
would have to climb up, hanging onto to skinny branches to reach it.  
_...He went all that way...just for me...?_ she thought, staring  
down affectionately at the piece of fruit.

"Share it with me."

She looked up at the silver haired male. His blue eyes were filled with  
love and affection and...hope even. She didn't know why. Of course she  
was going to share it with him. She smiled. And that smile was enough of  
an answer for him.

He pulled her into his arms, soft body touching hard. She held the fruit  
up and placed one point in her mouth. Smiling, he took the opposite  
side, lips wrapping around the tip. They looked into each others eyes,  
fake black meshed with sea blue. And they bit down at the same time. The  
tangy sweetness attacked her taste buds. Oh but it was delicious and  
completely worth it. She could feel a tingle deep inside her, as if she  
could literally feel her destiny become intertwine with her lovers. It  
may seem like a silly little fairy tale but it was her fairy tale.

Only hers was actually a reality.


	7. Day Seven

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

And OMG cheesyness.

* * *

I can't remember how many times I've drifted through people  
Falling for people and then allowing them to break me  
Over and over again I allowed it to happen  
I just didn't care to find the truth for me to see

And then you showed up  
Actually I came to you  
We were so shy  
Just like friends of the new

The next step, I don't know how it happened  
I remember making perverted jokes to you  
Finding that you slowly were warming up to me  
To each other, we were never new

And then it happened  
Completely physical at the beginning  
I thought that was all we were going to be  
I never knew that your affections I could be winning

And yet we're together  
Completely perfect like soul mates  
It feels so wonderful  
As if created by the faiths

You say you're broken  
A puzzle is all that you are  
But you aren't  
And I promise to take you far

Far away from your bad memories  
From what every relationship did  
All the pain they caused  
Them I will try to rid

I love you  
100 times these words will be said  
And they won't be enough  
Not until you have read

Them over and over again  
I love you  
I'll keep saying them for you  
I love you


	8. Day Eight

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

And OMG cheesyness.

* * *

She was depressed. Really depressed. Okay, not that depressed...but  
still depressed. Moryu sat at the dinner table, staring blankly at the  
dinner her brother had prepared. She wasn't hungry. What had happened  
ruined her appetite tremendously. Her brother noticed this quickly.  
Usually, he watched her as she dove into the food, eating every morsel  
on her plate. This of course worried him. But try as he might, he  
couldn't convince her to eat. And so he resorted to his trump card.

Riku.

As soon as he could, he had contacted the silver haired male and told  
him about his girlfriend's condition. Unfortunately, since he was  
currently two hours away with no way of getting to her in person, he  
could only text her and hope he could help in anyway possible. Moryu  
rose her head out of her pillow has she heard the familar melody her  
phone played when she received a text. She reluctantly grabbed it and  
opened the small device. Seeing that the message was from her "Babe",  
her heart beat rapidly.

A soft smile played against her lips as she read the message.  
"Babe...are you okay?" She pouted slightly before a smile played on her  
lips. Already she was feeling better but only slightly. Which is what  
she responded. Less than a minute had passed when she received another  
message.

"What's wrong? D:"

That question made her feel all warm inside. It was the first that  
someone, other than her family, actually worried about her. But the  
reason she was so upset was just...lame. If it was anyone else, she  
would say it was lame, which made her a hypocrite because she was upset  
for the exact same reasons. Weird, huh? But was she going to be able to  
tell him that that was the reason? No. Why? Because it was lame. They  
stayed together and laughed a bit at the people that fuss over such  
things. She wasn't going to risk being laughed at. ...But still she told  
him.

"Nothing much. I just lost all the sweet messages you're ever sent to  
me."

Now it was only of matter of time to see what was going to happen.

"Then we'll just make new ones. We do have forever."

And she smiled. They did have forever...


	9. Day Nine

I own only my OC (Own Character-Moryu Crimson) and the plot. I do not own any characters belonging to Kingdom Hearts that are and may be mentioned in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix. If I did own them...Riku would be chained to my bed. Hah.

Reviews and reviewers will be loved and adored. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to kill Vexen with. *cackles*

* * *

Darkness. Total darkness. That was all that was around her. Just  
darkness. How she ended up here she didn't know. She remembered that she  
was there, laying down with him, their limbs entangled in a hug, and  
then he was gone. Finding him gone when she woke up due to the thunder  
storm, she set out to find him. She had looked everywhere around town  
but found him no where. But there was one place she hadn't looked yet.  
The little island they all called their own. It was the only place she  
hadn't looked.

And off she went to the docks, finding that at least three of the boats  
were gone. That had to mean that he was there. It had to be. So she  
rowed and rowed and rowed, trying her hardest to stay on course, until  
she reached the miniature dock that was there. And sure enough, there  
were the boats, one of them his. But she didn't even get a chance to  
look for him. That was when she was taken and placed where she was now.

In total darkness.

For once in her like...Moryu was scared. She didn't know what was going  
on or what was going to happen to her. She just wanted to be home again,  
in her bed with him by her side. Nothing more. She wrapped her arms  
around her legs, bringing them closer to her body which racked with  
sobs. And then she felt a presence. It was so familiar and she felt her  
nerves ease if only a little.

"You don't have to make the journey alone..."

Moryu raised her head slightly, tears staining her face. "I-I know...but  
I'm just...so scared..." She moved back, leaning against the pair of  
legs that were behind her. "Will you...come with me...Riku...?"


	10. Day Ten

This sucks...Like really.

I don't own Riku or any Kingdom Hearts characters mentioned in this story. All I own are Moryu and Koryu. Nothing more.

Reviews are loved along with the reviewer. Flames are used to fuel my writing desire.

* * *

He was home. He was finally home.

When Kairi had given your brother a call, she didn't believe it. Even  
when her brother told her he was back she refused to believe it. And  
then she got the call. When she answered it, the sound of his voice sent  
chills through her spine. She hadn't heard it in so long. It was like a  
sweet song to her ears. She wanted more of it. So much more.

"Come to the little island. NOW."

A smiliar "demand" she always heard and loved to hear. It was amazing.  
And she wasted no time in listening to him. She jumped out of bed,  
dressed into one of the plainest outfits she could find and ran out into  
the cool summer night. It was 2 in the morning. Everyone was sleeping.  
The ones who weren't were probably with their lovers. Moryu jumped into  
one of the old boats and rowed furiously to her destination.

She was finally there. Waiting on the docks was him, a smirk on his  
face. That smirk sent chills up and down her spine. Oh how she missed  
it. It was great to have it back. But she had to play it cool. She  
climbed onto the docks, a cold look on her face. She flipped her long  
raven hair over her shoulder and look at him. She did love everything  
about him. His silver hair; his ocean green eyes; his muscular body. He  
was the very meaning of perfection. And he was still hers.

...Or was he?

That was the reason she wore her plainest clothes. To see if he was  
still attracted to her no matter what. They were apart for so long. Who  
knows what was going to happen. He probably lost all affection towards  
her and told her to come here so he could break up with her. The very  
thought broke her heart. But it was now or never to see what would  
happen.

Riku slowly made his way to her, towering over her with his height. The  
tips of their shoes touched and she flinched. This was it. She was going  
to find out where they still stood. He raised a hand, took the part of  
her hair that always covered her face and placed it behind her ear.

"I always hated it when you wore your hair like that. It hid so much of  
your beauty..."

And Moryu broke down. She threw herself at the tall male, wrapping her  
arms around his neck. His strong arms immediately wrapped around her  
small body, pulling her close to him. His warmth was amazing. She missed  
it so much. It felt amazing.

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too."

That was when she felt it poking her stomach. His "friend" seemed to  
have missed her greatly as well. And she loved that it did.

"Moryu...I love you."

"I love you, too, Riku..."


End file.
